Water Falls
by Devil Malik
Summary: SHOUNEN-AI!!!!! First REAL fanfic. Angsty, strange Bakura/Ryou confession fluff. O_o Gomen nasai, major Bakura OOC-ness...


HI FELLOW WEIRDOS!!! Ya know one o' the reasons you're a weirdo? 'Cause you're about to read this. sigh I cannot believe I wrote this...insanely fluffy mood...shish...Just flame me, after you read this you'll want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I*sniff*don't*sniff*own*sniff**sob*Yu-kyo..(nor did I copy this from anyone else!!) ~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(In his soul room)  
  
I sighed, I had just gotten done beating Ryou's lights out for coming home late and was lying down on my bed. 'Damn him. He didn't say anything to me about it! His YAMI! And I spend the rest of my day sitting around worrying about what might've happened to him.'  
  
Woah,....worrying??  
  
'Then again, why would he want to tell me about it.....Grrr, GET TO THE POINT!!'  
  
The point is....this time, it felt different. Usually I feel proud of myself after I beat him, taught 'im a lesson, I wouldn't think about it at all. This time, I felt a bit.....guilty. ...'What?! What am I TALKING about?!! He's just a hikari.....a stupid, sweet, pale, angelic, little hikari....Ok, I'm getting outta here.' And with that, I left my soul room, and in a flash found myself in the living room. It was dark and empty. The "digital clock" glowed 12:26 am. I didn't realize it had gotten so late!  
  
'Guess he finally went upstairs, then...'  
  
~*~*~FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
Ryou walked inside the house, all the lights turned out, as rain pelted the windows. A flash of lightning lit up the room for half a second, but sure enough, there on the couch was a slim, white-haired figure, Bakura. Ryou gulped hard, bracing himself for what was coming next.  
  
Bakura got off the couch and walked painfully slowly towards him, arms crossed. The lightning flashed again. "Where have you been?", he hissed. Ryou took a step backward, "U-um......sensei.....made me stay late after class....." Bakura then sprang out of the darkness, grabbed Ryou's collar and pinned him to the door with a loud 'thud!', and a small cry of pain and fear from his hikari.  
  
"You're LYING!!", he yelled. He brought face inches away from Ryou's, Ryou eyes shut tight. Bakura smirked at this, while forcing his way through their mind link to search Ryou's mind. "......ah, so you went out with Yugi, and Pharaoh no BAKA...." Bakura's smirk suddenly turned to a frown, as he threw Ryou to the middle of the living floor. 'Here it comes.....' thought Ryou, as his face clearly showed he was terrified.  
  
Bakura walked over to Ryou, and used his left hand to lift him up by his collar. Bakura raised his right hand and stopped. 'What're you waiting for, JUST DO IT!!', he screamed at himself. He gave Ryou a hard punch in the gut. Ryou leaned over, and Bakura took this chance to give him a swift kick on the right cheek. For both he received a screech of pain from Ryou. After a few more punches, Ryou fell to the floor and curled into a little ball, blood slowly making it's way down his chin, and shivering madly. Bakura observed his work. "I cannot believe how much time I've wasted on you today", he hissed again. A flash of light surrounded him and he was inside the Ring. Ryou stayed where he was, as tears escaped his eyes.  
  
~*~*~END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
I shivered at the thought. "Ugh, I can't think straight!!"  
  
I wandered through the house trying to get my mind on other things, but my body betrayed me, because somehow I found myself outside Ryou's room.  
  
'Oh well, I'm already here....' So I walked inside. Ryou was lying on his bed, his back to the wall and his snow white hair falling all over his face and pillows. My feet walked me forward and onto the side of his bed. The rain had fallen to a drizzle, and the moon was shining through the window to his face. He looked so......beautiful. Despite the large purple and grey bruise forming on his cheek. I reached my hand up to his shining, silver hair started stroking it, brushing a few locks away from his face every once in a while. My hand went down to feel the skin on his face. So soft, warm, I had never really felt it before, but also.....moist. Tears?? He winced and gasped a little in pain to my cold touch on his cheek.  
  
I reacted by quickly standing up and walking to his desk on the other side of the room. 'Damn.....DAMMIT ALL!!', I scolded myself. I sat down on the chair, watching him sleep. 'How in hell could I cause so much pain to such an angel?!' I blinked. 'A....angel??.....There's something new....but, I can't believe I've never seen it before....I should just go jump off a cliff or something.....' A sigh escaped me, but I came back to my senses. 'Sheesh! What am I doing here anyway?! I might do something if I stay here!!' I shot up and headed for the door, then I heard a little sniffle.  
  
Ryou was curled up in that same little ball again, tears flowing from his eyes. "B...bakura...", his little voice called out. He started to shake again, while I stared wide-eyed. 'Oh Ra.....what have I done??' Ryou called out again. "Bakura......n-no......please.....don't go......" I felt like someone had stabbed a dagger into my heart.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
I ran over to his bed and lied down next to him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. He was shaking harder. //Ryou, Ryou what's wrong?!//......no answer. //RYOU!!// He was sobbing now, I tightened my grip. "I....I'm sorry....I don't know what's going on, or why you think I'm leaving you, but.....I'm here, don't cry......Ryou, y-you're scaring me......" Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes, I shut them tight. But one thing was for sure, that was the strangest jumble of words to ever escape my lips. But I meant them.  
  
I pressed him harder to my chest(if it was possible), like he would disintegrate right in front of my eyes if I let go. After a moment he finally spoke again, /B-bakura...../ //Hikari?!//  
  
/please.....don't..leave me!/  
  
He voice was shaking with a his body. The images I was getting from his nightmare were so..cruel. //No.....I'm here.....//  
  
/don't.....a....AISHITERU, MY YAMI!!/  
  
My eyes must've gotten 3 times their normal size when I heard those words. By now the tears couldn't hold themselves back anymore. I dug my face into his hair and let them out.  
  
//A......ai...aishiteru...hikari.....//  
  
Ryou stopped shaking after that, and calmed down a bit. And stopped trying to rip my shirt off. We had both cried the rest of the way to sleep, in each other's arms.  
  
It was the most tranquil moment I've ever had in my life.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Reviews appreciated. Yesssss.... 


End file.
